Becca Returns Part 2
by Rokchik70
Summary: The 2nd part of Becca Returns


By the time coffee was served they seemed to have reached an uneasy alliance with Margaret and Justin holding some semblance of a conversation. Margaret would never have chosen Justin as a potential partner for her daughter and definitely not as the father of her grandchild. She just couldn't understand why Becca had given in to this boy? She had no doubt that there was passion between them, but love? As far as she was concerned there was no love there – this was a relationship built on lust and hopeless daydreams, and sooner or later Becca would realise that. It was just a shame that she had sacrificed so much for it… and now of course they'd be bonded together forever because of the child. She wondered what Charles would have made of this? He'd never approved of Jake, never thought he was good enough for his daughter. What on earth would he have made of Justin?

And if she was honest with herself, she needed something to fill the void that Charles had left. The baby would give her something to focus on, someone to pour her love into, and she knew that if she fell out with them now she would not only lose her daughter but her grandchild too, and she couldn't face that. No, she had to hold her tongue for now.

Finally they were saying their goodbyes, relieved that the day was over. The journey home was silent, but a comfortable relaxed silence borne out of tiredness and relief. They knew that things were by no means resolved with Margaret, but for now, things had gone as well as they could have hoped.

"I am SO glad that's over. I can't wait to get home, have a nice deep bath and just relax." Becca put her head on Justin's shoulder, rubbing his arm.

He kissed her forehead. She was looking tired and he was glad that there was only a week left before she stopped working. He was looking forward to half term, he and Becca spending long lazy days together, making the most of this time that they were still two. It would be harder than ever for him to get up each morning once she'd stopped working, leaving her soft warm body behind when all he wanted to do was cuddle up next to her and protect her. He already spent his weeks wishing it was the weekend and his weekends wishing that Monday would never come. He hadn't told her, but he was going to see the Head on Monday, to discuss his options once the baby was born. He wanted some flexibility and had a proposal in mind – a couple of weeks when the baby was born, the option to spend free periods at home and not at school. Nothing too extreme, but practical measures that would help Becca, as well as allow him to spend time with his family. He wasn't hopeful though. The teachers were all well aware of his relationship with Becca and their disapproval was palpable. The Head was no exception, but Justin felt strongly that he should be given some support. His argument was that if he was the Mother they'd be offering him home tuition or placing him in a special education unit, all at their cost. All he wanted was a little flexibility, and he was determined to get it.

"You look serious…what are you thinking about?" Becca put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about what my Mum thinks, she's going to be fine."

He smiled gratefully.

"Come on, let's pick up a takeaway on the way home – we've still got the rest of the weekend to enjoy. And I think we could both do with an early night." She winked at him and his heart melted all over again.

He had loved watching her body change and grow, loved the way it felt as her skin grew tighter the bigger she got. He could spend hours tracing his fingers across her stomach, feeling in awe of her, the mother of his child. She laughed the first time he spoke to the baby, that laughter turning to tears as she heard him speaking about how much he loved them both and how excited he was about meeting his child at last. And every time they made love now he was filled with a new sense of wonderment, that just by loving her in this way they had created a child. He found it incredibly sexy that she was carrying another life inside her – it made her seem so powerful that he got lost inside her, lost in the love he had for her.

The only shadow on the horizon now was the divorce. She had petitioned against Jake on the grounds of his unreasonable behaviour and the decree nisi had come through last month. Not long now 'til the decree absolute and Jake would be out of their lives forever. He didn't want to rewrite Becca's history, but he wanted her to be Becca Hayton again and not Becca Dean. He would never forgive Jake for hitting Becca, but most of all he would never forgive himself for not stopping him. They'd been through this so many times and he knew there was nothing he could have done, but he knew he would always feel guilty that he hadn't stopped her getting hurt.

He cleared away the remains of the meal while Becca ran a bath. He thought about what his classmates would be doing on a Saturday night? Trying to get into The Loft? Drinking cider in the park? He smiled at himself – he felt so sorry for them, and yet he knew that they probably felt sorry for him. Staying in on a Saturday night, having an early night with his pregnant – and older – girlfriend? His only regret was that Ali wasn't there to see this, to see that he hadn't made it up and that Becca did love him. He could do with a friend to talk to sometimes. Yes he had his Sisters and even Mandy was gradually warming to him. But it would have been nice to talk to another man about things. He would have given anything to be able to talk to his Dad, to ask him how he felt about becoming a Father, to share his fears as well as his excitement. There was so much he wanted, no needed, to know about his Dad now. So many unanswered questions that his own impending fatherhood had raised, yet he didn't know how to broach them with his Mum.

"Fancy keeping me company?" Becca called out, snapping him out of his introspective mood.

He grinned to himself, and pulling his t-shirt off, made his way to the bathroom.

He looked nervously at his watch, sure that the Head was keeping him waiting on purpose. He'd already been waiting 15 minutes, and that was 15 minutes he could have spent at home, with Becca. He looked at the floor, rehearsing what he was going to say.

"Mr. Burton?" The Head's voice boomed out into the corridor. He got up and walked into the office.

"And what can I do for you?"

Taking a deep breath, Justin spoke calmly and quietly, outlining his proposal and reasons why.

"…so as you can see I've thought about this quite a lot and I believe that this is a good compromise that allows me to finish my education and also spend time supporting my family." He looked up at the Head, only to be met by an unreadable stare. What was he thinking?

"Absolutely not."

"I'm sorry?" He'd at least expected some kind of discussion, or at least a reason why.

"What on earth makes you think you deserve special treatment?"

"I'm not asking for special treatment, I'm asking for you to consider my situation."

"Oh believe me Mr Burton, we've all considered your 'situation' at great length. What kind of message is it going to send to your fellow pupils if we make exceptions for you eh? Why should you be rewarded for your mistake?"

"What mistake?" He was clenching and unclenching his fists under the table.

"What does…_Mrs Dean_ say about this?"

Justin felt his temperature rise at the emphasis on 'Mrs Dean'.

"I haven't spoken to _Becca_ about this."

"I see…but presumably she has an interest in your education?"

"She's not my teacher anymore, is she?" He could hear the anger rising in his own voice and knew he had to contain himself.

"Calm down Mr Burton."

"Then will you just listen to me? All I'm asking for is some support. I'm asking for your help."

"You deserve no support and you deserve no help Mr Burton. Now if you've finished…?"

And that's was it. Before he knew it, Justin's temper had got the better of him and he argued back, realising too late that he'd played into his hands.

"Finished Mr Burton?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I think it's a bit too late for that don't you? You're temporarily excluded from school for a week."

"But…."

"No buts Mr Burton. Excluded. For a week."

She started as she heard his key in the lock.

"You're home early – what excuse did you use this time?" she smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, sneaking out to check up on her. She appreciated it though – it got boring being home alone and she did miss him. Besides, today she had good news for him. He couldn't have timed this better.

"Oooh, you don't look happy! What's up with you?"

"Becca…" how on earth was he going to tell her about this.

"What? What's happened? Are you OK? Justin, tell me!"

"I've….erm.."

"You've what? What have you done? Oh Justin, please don't tell me you're in trouble…" but as soon as she said it she knew it was true. "You are aren't you?" she sighed. "What have you done?"

"I went to see the Head, to talk about when you've had the baby. All I wanted was a bit of time off to spend with you, and to spend my free periods at home instead of in the school library. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But that's not enough to get you into trouble is it? So what else happened?"

He could hear the annoyance in her voice, but knew he had to own up.

"I dunno…he was just rude, making comments about 'Mrs Dean' and 'my situation' and…"

"And?"

"I lost it. Sorry Becca."

"Lost it how, Justin?" She was using her teacher voice now.

"Look, I just argued back, that's all. It's all sorted now anyway."

"What do you mean sorted?"

"I've been suspended."

"How long for?"

"A week."

"Oh Justin…how could you?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Becca. I was trying to do the right thing, to be sensible."

"And what's sensible about getting suspended! What will people think? You've made me look so stupid!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How have I made you look stupid? I'm the one that's been suspended."

"Think about all the criticism we've had Justin, all the jokes about my toyboy, about the age difference, all the people who said you weren't up to this, to this responsibility? You've played right into their hands."

He hadn't thought about that, it was true, but he still thought her reaction was a bit extreme.

"Has anything else happened Becca? Are you OK?"

"No I'm not OK Justin, I'm annoyed. I'm going for a lie down now and if you've got any sense you'll stay out of my way." She pushed past him and slammed the bedroom door.

He knew she'd be annoyed, it was understandable, but they'd never really argued before and he felt uneasy about it. He knew she'd come round…he just hoped it was sooner rather than later. Anyway, why couldn't she see the positive in all this? They had a week together now – this unexpected week off was a bonus wasn't it? He'd cook her dinner, spoil her a bit. Things would be fine…

Becca lay on the bed, her heart pounding. This had reminded her of how young he was and how impetuous he could be. Was she being foolish thinking they could ever make it as a real couple? This had highlighted the age difference again, and it always gave her a jolt. If she was honest, it made her feel foolish really. When it was just the two of them, especially at home on their own, she believed they were equal. But things like this reminded her that he was young, and that worried her. Was he really going to be able to cope with all the responsibilities that parenthood would bring? She wasn't even sure she was ready for this, but she knew she could accept the responsibility, had a history of taking responsibility even. Whatever happened she wouldn't walk away. But Justin? She had no doubt his promises were genuine, but she couldn't help but wonder, when it comes to the crunch – does he have what it takes? And she couldn't shake off that nagging doubt.

He looked at the kitchen clock – six thirty. She'd been in bed for hours now and he wasn't sure if he should wake her or not? She'd told him to stay out of her way, but surely she'd be OK by now? Anyway, if she slept for too long now she'd never sleep tonight. She was finding it harder to get comfortable the bigger she got and a good night's sleep had already become a thing of the past – for both of them. Justin seemed to have a sixth sense where Becca was concerned and when she woke, so did he. He loved those moments…peaceful, still, the two of them lying there in the darkness talking.

He knocked gently on the bedroom door.

"Becca?" No answer. He opened the door and looked at her lying on the bed. She was awake and smiled at him.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have walked away instead of rising to the bait." He sat next to her on the bed. "I've made you dinner…am I forgiven?"

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him in response.

Lying in bed that night holding hands, the conversation inevitably turned to Christmas.

Margaret had invited Becca and Justin to stay with her and Nancy, while Liz had also invited them to lunch with her and the twins. They'd had to rule out Margaret's – there was still tension between Nancy, Becca and Justin, and she couldn't imagine that any of them would really enjoy it. Besides, the baby was due on New Years Eve and she really wanted to stay at home so close to her due date. Liz had been so supportive of them this year, that Becca felt bad declining her invitation. But all she could think about was last years Christmas with the Dean's, and the thought of another 'family' Christmas filled her with dread. All she wanted was to spend a quiet day with Justin – after all, Christmas would be filled with some bittersweet memories for them both.

"So that means I'm cooking Christmas Dinner does it?" Justin laughed at the thought, remembering the microwaveable meal for one he'd served himself last Christmas.

"I don't care what we eat, I just want to spend the day alone with you. I don't mind going to see your Mum, but I don't want to spend the day there. My Christmas day last year was so awful…" Shuddering, she remembered the santa hats, the stockings, Frankie's punch and sherry trifle. "I just want something more low key, more intimate."

"I seem to remember last Christmas was pretty intimate!" Justin squeezed her hand as he said this and she grinned up at him.

"You know what I mean. Just you and me… It's just weird to think that this is our first Christmas together, but our last one alone. Next year…" she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"I know." He placed his hands over hers, tracing the outline of her bump and kissing her gently.

"I love you Becca." And they started to move together, lost in the moment, lost in each other, lost in their love.

The last few weeks of term had proved unbearable for Justin. Since his run in with the Head he'd kept a low profile, desperate to stay out of trouble, but he knew all eyes were on him, and he couldn't sneak home to Becca as often as he used to. His fear was that the baby would come early and he wouldn't be there for her. He knew it was unlikely, and even if her waters broke he could be at home within minutes of receiving her call. (He'd begun obsessively checking his 'phone, making sure it was on vibrate!) But he was more restless than ever, and the end of term couldn't come quickly enough for him. Nor for Becca it seemed. The baby was due in 2 weeks, and as her due date drew closer, the full enormity of their situation had begun to hit home. She knew her fears were the same that all new Mothers had, but she found it hard to catch her breath sometimes, thinking back through how much had changed and so quickly. This time last year she was preparing for her first Christmas as a married woman. This year would be her first as a divorced woman and mother to be.

She looked at the tree they'd decorated that weekend, and the presents beneath it. They'd agreed to buy each other a token only, keeping their money for the baby and the expense that would bring. One present each they'd said, but she could see two under there already. That was typical Justin! Spoiling her…and breaking the rules!

At last he was home, knowing that next time he was back at school it would be as a father. It was a strange thought – exciting and sobering at the same time, and one that heightened the excitement of Christmas.

She looked at the tree they'd decorated that weekend, and the presents beneath it. They'd agreed to buy each other a token only, keeping their money for the baby and the expense that would bring. One present each they'd said, but she could see two under there already. That was typical Justin! Spoiling her...and breaking the rules!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last he was home, knowing that next time he was back at school it would be as a father. It was a strange thought - exciting and sobering at the same time, and one that heightened the excitement of Christmas.

Christmas would always be a special time for him now, marking the night that he and Becca finally got together, a night that had changed their lives forever. He knew that people had got hurt - himself included during those rollercoaster months when Becca seemed to change her mind every other day - and he was sorry about that, but really, he wouldn't change a thing. The people that really mattered were slowly coming round, and those who objected were becoming bored of the situation now. He knew that the birth would stir things up again and bring back some of the unwanted attention, but it would settle again like it had already. Both Mum's had taken the news of their Christmas plans well, understanding that they wanted to be alone. They were more concerned about being given some space after the baby was born. Margaret had offered to come and stay that first couple of weeks, but they'd asked if she could wait until Justin was back at school when she'd be more useful. Liz, being just around the corner, was going to be harder to convince.

The weekend before Christmas was spent seeing family and friends, bringing with it another set of tensions. Becca had dinner with Nancy, all of them agreeing that it was best that Justin wasn't there. He was a little hurt at that, believing that Nancy needed to see them together in order to accept them. Becca's view was that she'd come round when she saw them with the baby, and Justin was adamant that once the baby was born she had to see them as a family...or not at all. It was a subject they'd agreed was closed for discussion...for now.

They had dinner with Liz and the twins on Saturday night, an evening dominated by baby talk that left Becca exhausted and Justin embarrassed. His Mum had shown Becca every childhood photo she had of Justin - the first nappy (grim), a delightful bathtime shot (he'd grown a lot since then), countless crying photos (why had he been so miserable?) and the obligatory first day at school. Becca loved them, giggling at his blushes when the naked pictures emerged. The photos inevitably led to discussions about what their baby would look like - blonde of course - and that led to a whole new round of questions. Justin could have sat and talked about the baby all night, but he noticed Becca looking tired and took her home, laden down with presents from Liz and the twins, most of them for the baby by the looks of things.

Christmas Eve was spent with Mandy and Tony. They knew that Justin and Becca were spending Christmas Day alone, and news must have spread of Justin's lack of culinary finesse, as Tony had prepared a roast turkey with all the trimmings. Justin was not looking forward to the lunch, but was grateful to them both for making such an effort. Tony was clearly trying, but his disapproval of the situation was still evident. Fortunately Grace had just started to walk and her antics provided a welcome respite from some of the tense pauses.

As Grace grew tired, Mandy went to put her down for her afternoon nap, asking Justin for a hand. He walked behind her nervously, wondering what she wanted with him.

"So how are you feeling it about it all."

"Nervous, scared, excited. I don't know - bit of everything I s'pose."

"And Becca? How's she?"

"Same I think. Probably more scared than me...Mum went into a bit too much detail about the labour last night and I think she's still trying to get some of those images out of her mind."

Mandy laughed. "She'll be fine. And so will you Justin. I'm not going to pretend I was happy about you and Becca at the start - we both know that's not true. But I can see how happy you are together and how much you love Becca. And I've been watching you with Grace...you're going to be a good Dad."

He could hardly believe it, and stood there waiting for the inevitable 'but'.

"Th...thanks Mandy. I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll look after Becca and the baby and keep them both safe for always."

"You know I will."

"I know. Come on, they'll be wondering what's kept us."

He took one last look at Grace asleep in her cot and joined them back in the lounge.

Becca was exhausted when they got home, and he ran her a bath, sitting in the bathroom talking to her, knowing that she'd never get out on her own.

"I'm so glad we don't have to do anything tomorrow. I just want to spend the whole day in bed."

"I can think of worse ways to spend Christmas!" He pulled her out of the bath and kissed her.

"I mean sleeping Justin! I'm too big and fat for anything else now." She looked down at her swollen stomach and grimaced. How had she got so big? She couldn't even see her feet now!

"You look beautiful to me Becca. You always do." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And sleeping sounds fine to me too."

"I love you Justin Burton. You do know that don't you?" She was suddenly serious, and that always made him nervous.

"And I love you too Becca. Always have." He kissed her forehead. "Always will." He kissed her properly now, running his hands across her stomach, unable to get close.

"Come on you...bed."

She was woken by what sounded like the front door closing. Justin? Where was he? A sudden fear gripped her heart, as she saw the door handle turning.

"Justin?"

Her relief was palpable as his blonde head popped round the door.

"Sorry, was trying not to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"I can't, still got indigestion from all that food yesterday! I think I'll feel better when I'm up and around. Besides, we've got presents..."

He laughed at her now.

"And I'm supposed to be the child! Come on, I'll help you up."

She groaned as he helped her out of bed, feeling bigger and heavier than ever.

Walking into the lounge she saw a huge bouquet - a dozen ivory Christmas roses, woven with berries and foliage.

"Where did they come from?" She turned to Justin.

"Mum's. I got them yesterday morning and kept them at hers. They're a little 'anniversary' present."

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

"And I made you breakfast." She groaned at the thought of more food, feeling slightly sick again."

"It's OK, it's nothing heavy. Just fruit."

Behind the bouquet lay an enormous fruit platter - everything she'd been craving these past few months, fresh pineapple, strawberries, blueberries, juicy melon.

"All your favourites."

"Oh Justin..." She had tears in eyes now. He was so thoughtful - she couldn't put into words how much it meant to her that he'd listened. That he knew her."

"Hey...why the tears?" He brushed them away with a kiss. "You're supposed to like this surprise!"

"I love it. And I love you. Thank you. For everything."

"It should be me thanking you Becca." Now it was his turn to get misty eyed, as he kissed her, holding her as close as the bump would allow. And as they had so many months before, the two of them stood and looked at each other, crying, laughing and kissing...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a lazy start to the day, Becca managing some breakfast, before they opened their presents. As expected, there were a number of things for the baby - tiny clothes in crème and white, teddy bears, booties, woolly hats. They opened them all excitedly, laughing at how well dressed this child was going to be. They saved their presents to each other until last, waiting until they'd cleared away all the wrapping. Becca remembered her embarrassment last year as she opened the underwear that Jake bought her. More a present for him than her, she'd told him. She wondered what Justin had bought her, but knew she needn't worry about him getting it wrong.

"You first." She handed her gift over to him. It was a first edition of Paradise Lost, a book that really drew them together all those months ago. She felt nervous now, hoping he'd appreciate the significance of it, and worrying that he may find it pretentious. His expression was unreadable as he pulled the paper off and he said nothing, just stared at the cover.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She felt stupid now, wished she'd played it safe.

"Open yours." He thrust a package at her.

"You don't like it do you?" She felt tears pricking at her eyes. Why was she so tired and emotional today? Was it all those memories of last Christmas going through her head?

"Please...open yours."

She pulled the paper off now, barely seeing through the tears. As she turned it over she gasped, suddenly understanding his silence. She looked at the book in her hands - a first edition of Paradise Lost...

"Do you like it?" And for the second time that day they were crying and laughing together.

"Is that all of them?" Becca asked, knowing it wasn't and looking at the small package under the tree. He followed her gaze, smiling at her excitement.

"Nearly forgot!" He handed her over a small box.

Her breath caught in her throat as she considered the size. It was a small box. A ring sized box. He wouldn't...would he?

"Well go on then…open it…"

This didn't feel right, she didn't feel right. She stood up, clutching her stomach.

"Becca? Becca, what's the matter?"

"I just feel a bit…oh!" she gasped as she felt water running down her legs, darkening her grey pyjama bottoms.

"Oh my God!" Justin was grinning from ear to ear. "Your waters have broken!"

They started to laugh, before Becca was hit with the first contraction.

"Oooooh, I think we'd better get to the hospital Justin."

As Becca went to get changed, he packed her bag, his heart racing with a heady combination of fear and excitement. Once that was done he held her hand, trying to calm her as the contractions came.

"This isn't right Justin, they're coming too fast."

"Sshhh, you'll be fine Becca. The taxi will be here any minute and as soon as you're at the hospital you'll be looked after. It's all going to be fine. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, despite his own nerves.

"Do you want me to call your Mum? Mandy? Would it help if you spoke to one of them?"

"No. No, I don't want anyone to know. I want this to be just you and me. On our own."

Hearing the taxi outside, he helped her to the front door and surveyed the room, taking it all in as if for the first time. 'This is it.' He thought. 'The next time we walk through this door there'll be three of us. This is really happening.' He was just about to close the door behind them when he spotted it. The unopened box. He quickly ran back and put it in his pocket. He'd be needing that later.

Becca winced as the taxi sped through the streets of Chester.

"It's coming Justin, it's coming…and it's too soon."

He tried to soothe her but she twisted away in pain.

"Don't let anything happen to my baby Justin…please let it be alright."

She was crying know and clutching her stomach, and Justin was scared.

"Promise me it'll be OK, promise me.."

"I promise." He placed his hands on hers, covering her stomach. "I promised you I'd look after you – both of you – and I will. Always." He kissed her. "Just breathe Becca, like they showed us at the class. Just breathe."

They'd spent most of the class giggling when they'd had to practice the breathing, but watching Becca struggle to do it now was no laughing matter. He carried on holding her tight, wiping away her tears and whispering that he loved her, loved _them_, and would look after them both.

Before the driver had time to turn off the car engine, Justin had jumped out, running into reception and shouting for help.

"It's my girlfriend, she's having a baby."

He was joined by a nurse and as he hurried through her details, they ran out to Becca with a wheelchair.

"I can't move, it hurts too much!" She was clearly suffering and Justin was terrified now, seeing the pain etched on her face.

Between them, they helped her out of the car and into the chair, and wheeled her round to maternity.

She struggled out of the chair and onto the bed, clutching Justin's hand and squeezing it.

"I feel better now I'm here, I think I'm going to be…ooohhhh" She clutched her stomach as another contraction passed. "Oh God…" She sounded so desperate and Justin felt helpless.

"I'll go and see where the nurse has gone."

"No! Don't leave me Justin…not now." He sat back down and looked at her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"I don't think it's going to be long."

"It's kind of fitting though, don't you think? Christmas? It's like fate isn't it?"

Just then the door opened and the midwife came in, fussing round Becca who seemed relieved that they weren't on their own anymore. He held her hand as they examined her, listening to the instructions and stroking her hair. It seemed that Becca was right and it wasn't going to be long after all. Their baby was going to be born on Christmas day, a year to the day that they first celebrated their love, the best anniversary present they could ever have.

Things seemed to move at a lightening pace from Justin's perspective, but all that sped by for Becca were those merciful moments between contractions. The contractions themselves seemed to last for hours and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. As things progressed, so did Justin's excitement. They were moments away from meeting their child, and he couldn't wait. Moving towards those few final pushes, Justin felt torn. He wanted to be with Becca, holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement, but he wanted to watch the moment that his baby entered the world. Becca seemed to sense this and when the midwife told the they were almost there, she told him to watch. As Becca pushed he saw the head emerge, and his eyes filled with tears. He looked up at her, smiling though his tears as she grimaced back at him.

"One more push Becca…one more…that's it, keep breathing…" While Becca was breathing, Justin was holding his breath, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"That's it Becca…one more push…."

"Yes!" Justin couldn't help himself as the tiny body slid out.

"It's a girl!"

They bundled the baby up and talked him through cutting the cord. He was so impatient, desperate to hold her and almost grabbed her out of the midwife's arms.

"She's beautiful Becca…she's beautiful."

Becca looked at him holding their daughter, his big arms wrapped around her tiny body.

"Look…"

He handed her over to Becca and she stroked her cheek. She _was_ beautiful, with a shock of blonde hair and her fathers full, pouty lips.

"We did it Justin. We did it!" Holding their daughter between them, they kissed each other, laughing, overcome with love for her and each other.

"Will you be OK for a minute?"

"Where are you going?"

"I've got some 'phone calls to make!" He kissed her, promising he'd be right back.

"Daddy won't be long." Watching him kiss her, Becca thought her heart would burst with love for him. A tiny flicker shot through her – there was still something she needed to say though. And she would, as soon as he came back.

"Mum?"

"Jay! Merry Christmas! How are you, how's Becca? Did she manage to eat your dinner?" It sounded like Liz had already enjoyed the wine that he and Becca had bought her.

"I'm a Dad. We've got a daughter."

"What? Oh my God Jay! That's fantastic." He heard her shout out to the twins. "She's the baby! Becca's had a baby girl!"

"Look Mum, I have to go, I have to 'phone Margaret and Mandy and I want to get back to my girls…" His girls, he could feel his chest swell with pride as he said that.

"Ring you later, bye…" And he was off, making the same brief call to Margaret and Mandy before running back to Becca.

"All done, sorry I was gone so long." He was back at her side, mesmerised by the sight of her once more.

"Justin…" She took a deep breath, it was now or never. "There's something I need to say." She could almost hear her heart beating and wondered if he could too.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He felt around in his pocket, pulling out the tiny box. "For you."

She looked at it, her heart pounding again. Was this what she thought it was?

"Open it…please."

She sighed, this wasn't how she wanted it to be, wasn't how she'd planned it.

"Justin, I…"

"Just open it." He took the baby from her arms and passed her the box. She peeled off the paper slowly, not sure how she felt about this. She looked at him, down at the box and then back to him again. He nodded his head, indicating that she should open it. Heart in mouth, she flipped the lid up, to reveal…

"Oh." It wasn't what she'd expected at all. Inside the box were two silver heart shaped lockets – one for an adult and one for a child. She looked at him quizzically.

"One for each of my girls. Open them."

Inside the larger one was a picture of him and Becca on one side, the other side empty, for the baby's photo Becca guessed. The smaller locket already contained two photos – one each of Justin and Becca.

He fastened the larger one around Becca's neck, brushing his lip across her soft skin.

"So you're always with the people who love you. I don't want either of you to ever feel like you're on your own."

"Oh Justin." This had been the most amazing day of her life, and she'd lost count of how many times he'd surprised her. She looked at up at him, knowing with all certainty that they were meant to be together, forever. In Justin she'd found her soulmate, found the man she'd dreamt about all her life, and she was never going to let him go. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"How did you know we'd have a girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"The lockets. What made you so certain that you'd buy these? Don't tell me you'd expect a boy to wear it too?"

"No! No, it was just…I don't know. I just felt it, that's all."

She squeezed his hand. "They're beautiful, thank you." She tilted her face towards his and he leant down and kissed her.

"Were you going to say something? Before I gave you the lockets?" He looked at her. "You looked pretty serious! What was it?"

She looked down at her hands. This was it, it was now or never...she knew she had to say it, he had to know and this was the best way she could think of telling him and showing him.

"You know I love you don't you?" She looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"Yeeees, and I love you too…" He smiled uncertainly, unsure where this was going.

"And you know that I want us to be together…always, whatever happens…don't you?"

"Yes. Becca, are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just want you to know how much I love you. After all that's happened, all our ups and downs, I need to show you how much I love you. I need to prove it."

"Becca, you don't need to prove anything to me. She's proof enough. She's the best present you could ever give me."

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard his words, thinking about what she was going to say next. She looked at him, taking in his face, needing to see how he reacted when he heard. This was it, no going back. She drew her breath in sharply.

"Justin Burton…will you marry me?"


End file.
